Shikon High:
by sydnietracey
Summary: I,Kagome Higurashi, was expecting a normal school. A school full of nice people and fun calsses, but instead I ended up with punks, goths, scenes,and...preps. How will I survive! AU! Kag/Inu San/Mir Sessh/Rin Ayame/Kouga Souta/Kaede Young Kaede DISCONTINUED / REWRITTEN AS SHIKON HIGH - the rewrite
1. Life

**Shikon High Is My Inu Fanfic! Please R&R Thankss**

**DISCLAIMER-I dont Own Inuyasha): Rumiko Takahashi Does! P.s SHE ROCKS! lol

* * *

**

KagomePOV

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm seventeen years old, and live in Tokyo, Japan in my deceased granparent's shrine. The Sunset Shrine to be exact. I live there with my brother Souta Higurashi, whom is 13, and our lovable cat Buyo. We live there alone because our parents died in a plane crash. The court approved of our living there alone because, I have a well paying job and can provide for us both and the cat. We just recently switched schools It's a Middle and High School put together, it's called Shikon High. It's our first day tomorrow and I'm pretty nervous, but I had better get some sleep.

* * *

6:00am

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I tried to find the snooze button,but to no avail. I "accidentally" smacked it off of my nightstand and onto the floor and broke it.

"Oops." I whispered to myself before falling back asleep.

Not ten minutes later Souta kicked in my door holding a bull horn. He ran to my bedside and honked it right in my ear. I jumped up fell out of my bed screaming.

"Aaaaahh!" I yelled at him.

"Oh shit!"He screamed and ran.

I was about to run after him when I remembered that I had to get ready for school. I went to my bathroom and took a hot shower. I got out and warapped a light blue cotton towel around myself. I opened the door and went to my closet. When I had finally picked out an outfit and put it on, I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Heyyyy..I look pretty good." I said to myself happily.

I was wearing a tight black Tshirt with pink hearts all over it, some pink skinny jeans, and pink pumps. I picked out my accessories next. I decided on large pink hoops, a matching neckalace, and rings.

I walked down stairs to see Souta watching Tv waiting for me.

"You finally ready?"He asked standing up from the couch.

"Yepp." I said grabbing my keys and purse.

"Okay then, sis, let's go!" He said walking out the front door and to my car.

I unlocked the car doors and we both hopped in. I started the car, put the petal to the metal, and sped off to school. We got there after about five minutes. I parked my car and Souta and I got out.

"Woah! Man sis this school is HUGE!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah I Know!" I replied with the same tone.

We walked up to the front of the school and up the steps. Souta stepped up to the doors.

"Open them!" I said to him.

He nodded and pushed them open.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**Sorry if it kinda sucks. Im New ta this. Help me with ideas! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITOCISM! Thanks**

**R&R**


	2. We Made It

**Okay Here Is My SECOND Chapter of Shikon High SMILEY FACE! Lol Here It Is!**

KagomePov

Souta opened the door and we both peered inside. Souta gulped and shut the doors again.

"Okay now I'm nervous." He was about to turn around and go back to the car but I stopped him.

"No, Souta, we have to. It's the law!" I reminded him.

"Okay." He replied.

We re-opened the doors and stepped inside. We were in awe at how much bigger it was from the inside. The lockers were neon blue, green, and pink. There were posters on the walls, classroom doors everywhere, so many flights of stairs and tons of students! I instantly spotted out the emo, scene, prep, punk, jock, and nerd groups. I would most likely end up hanging out with the emo and scene kids. Souta probably would too. Yeah, he wears skinnies and converse and I know he used to cut...we both did.

"Let's go sis!" He yelled to me from by the office door.

We stepped inside to see, what I supposed was the principal, Mr. Myouga.

"Yes, How may I help you?" He asked us from behind his cluttered desk.

"Yeah, My name is Souta Higurashai and this is my big sis Kagome, we need our schedules." Souta answered for us.

"Oh! Yes, here you go." He said handing us our new schedules.

Suprisingly, Souta and I had like four of our nine classes together.

"Hey, looks like we got 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 9th together!" I said to Souta.

We were already on our way to our first hour.

"The schedule says we have art with Ms. Moto." Souta says as he walks next to me reading his schedule.

"Well then! Let's go!" I said walking ahead of him.

"Hey wait up!" He yells back tryng to catch up with me.

* * *

**And there's another Chapter. Check it out next one probably tomorrow! R&R Thanks IDEAS! Inutachi in next chapter probably!**


	3. Let Me Touch your ears!

**New Chapter! Fast Updates, Ne? Lol Enjoy Chapter Three!**

KagomePov

Souta and I walked into art class. There were at least fifty kids in there. Our jaws dropped in awe.

"Oh! Welcome, you two must be our new students. Kagome and Souta Higurashi, I suppose?" Ms. Moto asked.

"Uh, yeah." I replied.

I took a seat in the back row. I looked around at who I was sitting by. In front of me was Souta. To my right was a brunnette with a high ponytail. To my left I saw a georgeous boy. He had flowing silver hair, amber eyes, and...and..dog ears? Yepp, those were deffiniatly doggy ears.

'Ooooh, there so cute! Iwanna touch 'em!' I thought to myself.

I reached over to rub them, but he grabbed my hand and scowled at me, he had good reflexes.

"What are you trying to do?" He almost yelled at me.

I wasn't going to get intimidated by him like any other girl probably would, so I looked him staraight in the eye.

"I wanna touch your ears."

* * *

**Well I ran outta ideas Update tomorrow probably. Idk yet. HELP PLEASE Lol R&R Bye**


	4. My Boyfriend

**Sorry It Took Me A While Ta Update! I Wasy Uberr Busy! Well Thanks Too Tha Help of Animerox Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag I can start writinq again! YAY! lol check it out Chapter 4**

The teacher left the room for a while, and I was wondering if he would let me touch his ears, I really wanted to. He looked shocked, probably because I just got right to the point.

'Lemme touch 'em! Lemme touch 'em!' I chanted in my mind.

"Okay, first of all, who the hell are you, and second, why the fuck should I let you touch my ears?" He asked me.

I pondered for a moment.

"Because I said please." Was my response.

"Wha! No you didn-" I cut him off.

"Pleeeeaaasseee!" I begged him.

"No-" He was cut off again by a boy with a long ponytail and stunning blue eyes.

"Shut your trap Mutt-Face!" He told the white haired boy. The guy with the ponytail then turned to me,"Why hello there, Gorgeous, are you the new girl Kagome Higurashi?"

"Uh yeah." I told him.

I was pretty creeped out.

"Well then, Kagome, My name is Kouga Wolff. I don't suppose you have a boyfriend do you?" He said to me.

"Well actually I do...He goes to school here...You might know him."

"Who?" the two guys asked at the same time.

"Naraku Yuna, do you guys know him?"

"Do we know him? He is the biggest and meanest guy in the whole school!" Kouga told me before the bell rang.

Souta was already gone, but I would see him in our next class. I was the only person left along with the white haired boy who was just standing at his desk looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"My name is InuYasha Takahashi." He replied.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi." I replied smiling.

We left the calss together, and we talked about our classes. We had all of them together. Our next class was gym.

* * *

We walked into gym class, chatting when all of a sudden I saw a skimpy girl run up to InuYasha screaming Inu-Baby. She jumped onto him and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

'Poor guy.' I thought.

"Hello Baby." He said to her.

She let go of him and looked at me, making an even uglier face. "Who's this little whore?" She asked.

Naraku came up behind me from out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around my waist. " This 'Little Whore' would happen to be my girlfriend.

* * *

**Well what Did Ya Think? I Know I kinda just came up with the Naraku thing.**

**But Dont worry it'll be InuXKag Soon!**

**Here Are all the ages and names if you want for the characters.**

**Kagome Higurashi-16**

**Souta Higurashi-13**

**Inuyasha Takahashi-16**

**Sesshomaru Takahashi-17**

**Sango Taijiya-16**

**Kohaku Taijiya-14**

**Miroku Houshi-16**

**Ayame Taki-16**

**Kouga Wolff-16**

**Kaede Mira-13**

**Kikyo Mira-16**

**Naraku Yuna-17**

**Kagura Toma-17**

**Rin Maya-16**

**Kanna Toma-13**

**Hojo Luna- 17**

**R&R**


	5. Shocking

****

**Well This Is Chap.5 R&R Thanks.**

* * *

"N-Naraku? This is your girlfriend? Why her? SHeis sooo ugly, you could do so much better!" The skimpy girl yelled at him.

Naraku made a face. A face I knew all to well. It was the face he made before...things got really ugly.

"Please" I begged her. " Stop!"

"Shut the fuck up! Why should I? It's not like he'll lay a finger on I, Kikyo Mira, The most popular girl in this whole universe!"

She was wrong. He would lay a finger on her. He woud not show her any mercy and beat her. I wold know, I was in her position once with him.

"Naraku leave Kikyo alone!" InuYasha yelled.

Naraku was about to get to angry for any of us to stop. I had to calm him down, or maybe I could distract him. I had to think fast, His aura was already flaring, I could feel it, and even see it. I looked at his face. Hi normal beautiful maroon eyes turned a dark red, and he was snarling. I looked around for something I could use to draw his attention away from InuYasha and the skank. My eyes landed on a glass of water.

'Oh man..If I do this Naraku is gonna be pissed and...punish me...Those two owe me for this.'

I picked up the glass and threw it at his back. It shattered amongst hitting his back. He turned his evil eyes on me. I was scared. I turned and ran. The girl and Inuyasha followed behind Naraku. They knew what I did for them.

"Leave her alone!" The girl yelled.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled at him as well.

We were running down the halls. I saw big doors and threw themopen. I kept running. I couldn't let him catch me till we made it somewhere deserted.

"You Bitch!" Naraku yelled at me.

He had an evil, no sadistic smile on his face. I Looked forward again only to trip and fall.

Naraku stopped in front of me. I saw Inuyasha and the girl round the corner, still running toward us. Naraku lifted his and was about to smack me. I covered my face with my arms. He swung at me but I felt no impact. I romoved my hands from my face and looked up. Naraku, Inuyasha, and the girl all looked shocked. There was a pink shild around me.

"Wha-what is this?" I yelled at them.

* * *

**well how was it? yepp naraku is gettin dumped! lol R&R thx**


	6. My new Friends

**Updated! R&R!**

Naraku took off after being burned by whatever this thing is.

"It's a barrier, Kagome." Kikyo said. "You are a miko."

"Nuh-Uh!"

"Yes"

"B-But how! No One in my family is a priestess!" I exclaimed.

It was true, I mean my grampa was convinced that he was a priest but...he couldn't even walk straight when he was alive. The same with gramma . My mom was just a normal woman, whom had two kids who died in a plane crash with dad. But I never heard of anyone being a priest or priestess in my family. Maybe Souta was a priest. That one thought ran through my mind. Souta was the most important person in my life. He was all I had left. If we did in fact both have spiritual powers we would go to a temple and get training. I would take it seriously.

Just then Souta ran up to us yelling.

"Hey Sis look what I can do!"

Our jaws dropped. Souta was using a blue light to levitate him. He was a priest.

"Kagome, you and your brother both have great spirtual energy. You are the best in the school already and you didn't even know you had these powers. Congrats." Kikyo said to me smiling.

"Kagome? Spiritual energy means like priests and priestesses, ne?"

I nodded.

"Woah, that mean...I can fly anytime I want! SCORE!" He yelled before 'flying' away.

"Wow, thi is gonna be a long day" I said to myself.

Kikyo, InuYasha, and I were all walking back to class. Kikyo asked me for my cell number, class schedule, where my locker was, and for my address. I wrote everything on a piece of paper. Turns out we had three classes together Gym, algebra, and Science. We walked to Algebra chatting it up when Kikyo spotted Naraku looking at me. He started to cross the hall coming toward us.

"Dump him! Now!" Kikyo whispered to me.

Naraku stoop infront of me.

"I'm sorry baby." He says.

"Fuck Off! It's over, you already know that! After that stunt you pulled back there you are lucky I don't purify your ass!" I said to him angrily.

He looked down at me evilly,"My dear Kagome,it's not over til I say it is."

He disappeared from our view in a black mist.

'What a shocker, my crazy ex wants to kill me.'

* * *

Algebra was long and not to mention boring as hell! Kikyo and I just passed notes the whole time. She apologized for calling me an ugly whore and said it wasn't true. Then she thanked me for saving them from Naraku's wrath. Kikyo and I were becoming close. We hung out together at lunch and she introduced me to her friends, so did InuYasha. I was happy, and popular. I had become close to Sango, Kikyo, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Kouga,InuYasha,Kanna,Kagura,Kaede,Kohaku,and Hojo. They were all pretty amzing, some were creepy, some evil, some just plain nice. I was for once, actually fitting in.

I can't wait for the rest of school, I can hang out with my new friends finally!

* * *

**Another Chapter! WOO! Lol (: R&R**


	7. Studying!

**Bored so I updated.**

School ended and I was heading back to my car. Kikyo was going to come over at five and I was pretty much ready to go home. I waited in my car for five minutes until Souta and Kohaku showed up.

"You coming over too?" I asked Kohaku.

He nodded.

"Alright." I said.

Once all three of us were in the car I peeled out of the parking lot and drove like a mad woman to my shrine. I pulled into my drive way and got out of the car. Somehow the three of us ended up having a race up the 200 steps I had. Souta used his new found power of 'flying' and beat Kohaku and myself. I got inside and went straight to my room to do a little bit of homework. It was 3:50 when I stopped working on the algebra homework I had. School was hard since there were nine hours in a day. School started at 6:00 in the morning and ended at 3:00 in the afternoon and I was tired.

I got up off of my green sheeted bed and walked over to Souta's room. He and Kohaku were playing video games. It made her smile when she saw them. Souta hadn't played with anyone since our parents died. I thought he would just be a sad lonely kid the rest of his life but I think he's getting over the tragic incedent. I already had though. I got over it a few weeks after it happened for I knew I had to be strong for Souta. He needed someone to care for him.

I closed his door and walked back over to my own room. I closed and locked my door. My computer had started up about five minutes ago so I checked my MySpace. I had 4 new messages. One from Eri, one from Ayumi, one from Yuka, and one from Hojo. The girls told me about what happened in the past month back at Sakura High. It had been a Month since she last saw them. Souta was to depressed to go back so we waited one month before we tried again..

Hojo's message, however, said that he had too transfered to Shikon High and moved into some lame apartments a few blocks away from my shrine. I remembered today's events.

'Hojo was there today? Oh Yeah! I saw him at lunch! I almost forgot.' I thought to myself laughing.

I got an IM. It was from Ayumi. Kami she was so bubbly, so much fun to talk to...sometimes.

_.U-Hey there Kaggy! How are things? You haven't been on here since you left! I miss you! We all miss you, please come back!_

_XxXKagomeXxX-Hi, Ayumi. I am doing great, What aout you? I Know I miss you guys to. I cant come back but I will visit in Two Months I PROMISE._

_.U-You Better! :( Are you and Naraku still together?_

_XxXKagomeXxX-Hell No! I actually dumped him today. And Guess What! Souta used his spiritual energy to 'fly' today! Turns out He is a priest and I'm a priestess! Pretty awesome huh?_

_.U- Good, I told you it was gonna happen!_

_XxXKagomeXxX-What with me and Naraku?_

_.U-No, Remember I told you Souta would fly someday! I believed he could fly!_

_XxXKagomeXxX- Wow, well I gotta go I love you. Tell Yuka and Eri I love them too! Miss you all! Bye): Take care ._

_XxXKagomeXxX Has signed off._

_.U Has signed off_

I got off of my computer and walked down the stairs. It was 5:05 and Kikyo had just rung my door bell. I stepped aside and let Kikyo in. She had at least twenty books with her all crammed in a tote bag.

"Woah! Kikyo what's with all the books?"

"They are priest and Priestess training books I picked up. You and your brother need them, because no one in our school has ever done what you two have and they have had years of training. Take me for example." She said handing me the bag.

I took the bag from her and surprisingly could hold them with ease.

"You have so many stairs Kagome I could barely keep myself balanced. Those books are to heavy."

"Uhh..Heavy, eh?"

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You are a strong Miko!"

I laughed nervously. Kikyo sat on my couch.

"Tell me Kagome can I use that vase you have over there for a part of a miko test I want you to take?"Kikyo asked me.

I nodded. She picked up the vase and threw it straight at my face.

"Hold out your hands toward the vase." Kikyo yelled to me.

I did as I was told. The vase surrounded in a bright pink light. It floated in thin air. The vase did not fall nor did it move at all. Souta and Kohaku walked down the stairs and looked at me, then at the vase, then back at me. I used my powers and mind to call the vase back to where it originally was. It landed on a shelf and the pink light disappeared.

"Woah! See,I told you," Kikyo exclaimed "you are the best!"

We hugged for a while. She said she'd help me cook dinner. We made chicken and mashed potatoes for 4 people..and my cat.

We ate and Kikyo drove Kohaku home and then went home herself.

I handed Souta the priest books but kept the priestess books to yself. We walked to the living room together eyeing our books carefully. Souta sat on one side of the couch while I sat on the other. I looked at him. He looked right back at me.

"You ready sis?" He asked.

"Mhmm"I said.

We opened our books.

Souta's Book was labeled _Priests' in training:Lesson One: Calling out to your spiritual energy._

Mine was labeled _Priestesses' in training:Lesson One: Summoning your spiritual energy._

And so our learning began.

* * *

**Longest CHapter So Far! R&R! Thx**


	8. Kikyo Changes!

**Hey! New Chapter! Chapter...BumBumBum 8! Yay lol**

* * *

Souta and I were on our way to bed. We had studied on just our first books for at least two hours. I looked at my new digital alarm clock.

"1:30! AGH!" I yelled to myself," How did it get so late?"

Souta poked his head through my door.

"I dunno sis, but you better get to bed. You don't me to get our noisey friend to wake you up tomorrow, do you?" He asked reffering to the bull horn he had used the day before.

"Get Outta here!" I screamed at him.

Souta shut my door and went to his room. I put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. I lifted my sheets and hopped in bed.

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 5:00am. I actually hit the snooze button this time before falling back into dreamland. Souta heard my alarm go off, so, he got ready then he picked up our 'Noisey Friend'. He snickered a little as he snuck int my room. He ran to my bedside and honked the bullhorn.

"SOUTA!" I yelled jumping out of my comfy bed.

He ran down the stairs laughing loudly. I closed my door again and walked into my bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and took a quick shower. I got out and dried myself off. I changed into a black mini skirt, a tight pink tee that had Heart written on it in black letters, and some black flats. I grabbed my white and black checkered totebag. I put my homework and My first three miko books inside. I ran down the stairs to see Souta putting his priest books in his orange backpack.

Souta wore his black skinnies, a black skull shirt, and black vans. What could I say, he was emo! So was I but not as much as I used to be.

"Let's go!" I yelled running to my car.

Souta followed closely behind and got in the passengers seat. I hopped in the drivers side and sped toward school. We stopped at Dunkin Donuts first. We loved donuts. Yum. I pulled into SH's parking lot and parked. We got out, having already finished our donuts. Souta ran off to Kaede, Kikyo's little sister, and Kohaku, Sango's little brother. I smiled. He finally made friends that were like him. Friends he didn't have to play pretend with.

I lokked to my right hearing a voice call to me. It was Ayame, the she-wolf I had met the day before. I ran over to her. She was standing there with Rin and Sango.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said happily.

Rin was an always positive person. She had the **BIGGEST**smile I had ever seen. She was a person that believed tha glass was half-full. She was so...so...Rin! Haha.

"Hi Kags." Sango said waving to me.

Sango was an aggressive woman on the outside, but soft and mushy on the inside. She could brighten up anyone's day if she wanted to or she could ruin it. I guess that was how all demon slayers were.

Ayame was talking to Kouga about something, more like yelling.

Ayame was another positive person, but she liked a challenge. She wasn't a sore loser though. She always wore pigtails, but she could work them like a pro!

I smiled and waved to Sango and Rin. Ayame looked a little busy so the three of us slowly walked into the school. Sango and I walked to our first hour. Art. We took our seats in the very back row. Kikyo walked in and I waved to her. She shot me a dirty look. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Kikyo, What's wrong?"

"Fuck off, you dirty little whore!"

My eyes widened and my face twisted in anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Kikyo what crawled up your ass and died?" Yelled Sango from behind me.

"Kagome thinks that she can take the Miko spotlight from me! Well I wont let her!"

"Oh My gosh, Kikyo, you were fine yesterday."I yelled.

"Yeah! I was trying to find out your actual trainer! I want to be the best in the world!"

"Trainer? I told you, I didn't Even know I had spiritual energy!"

"Go sit down you lying BITCH!"

"Fine, but you better stay away from me." I warned taking my seat.

* * *

**Well Kikyo threw a bitch fit! lol R&R**


	9. Author's Note, about Stereotypes!

**Okay, About My Story Shikon High.**

**DISCLAIMER:I Dont Own Inuysha! Rumiko Takahashi Does!**

**Okay, well, in this story i mention Emo, Scene, and Prep a LOT! So...Yes I Believe In Sterio types! So Do They in tha story! Sorry if that offends anybody but at least im not racist!**

**Uhmmm Well R&R The next Chapter will Probably be up To Day orrr Tomorrow(:**

**-Sydnie-**


	10. The Fight!

**Updated**

* * *

Kikyo, my supposed friend, tryed to use me to become the 'best preistess ever' Well I wasn't gonna take that lightly. No wonder only two people hung out with her.

InuYasha walked in the classroom and sat in his seat next to mine. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She gave us our assignment then left.

Inuyasha was staring at me, I could feel it.

"What?" I asked.

He turned his head quickly and blushed a little.

"Uh..Nothing."

Kikyo walked over towards us.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" She yelled to me.

I was about to say something when I got an idea.

"Make Me!" I yelled back standing up.

You're lucky I don't kick your ass right now! Kikyo said like she was all that.

"Oh really, you little pussy! You think you can take me down? Well think again fat ass!" I said getting in her face.

Kagura stepped up beside Kikyo, like it mattered, because as soon as she stood at took place at Kikyo's side Sango was next to me.

Souta also joined my empty side, as well as a boy the same age as him. I think his name was Hakudoshi.

Kikyo turned around.

"I don't need this." She said walking off.

InuYasha nodded.

Kikyo then turned and ran at me. She slapped me weakly on the face.

"You little bitch!" I yelled.

The fight began.

I was putting Kikyo in her place throwing her around like a rag doll.

I picked up a desk and slammed it on Kikyo's legs.

She cried in pain.

She grabbed the stapler off of the teachers desk and threw it at me.

The stapler hit my arm and I screamed.

Souta saw that Kikyo wasn't paying him any attention so he snuck up behind her and pulled ot our 'Noisy friend' and honked it in her ear.

Kikyo screamed and Souta tripped her.

I ran at her throwing her through the wall.

"OOPS!" I yelled sarcastically at her

I looked over to see the damage that Sango had done to Kagura.

Sango was standing on top of a giant pile of desks.

Sticking out from the pile was one of Kagura's legs.

Sango jumped off of the desk pile and ran over to me.

Souta ran to me as well.

We did a group hug while laughing of course.

A teacher ran in the room.

I guessed it was the teacher who taught on the other side of the wall.

The wall I threw Kikyo through.

"Who did it?" The teacher yelled.

Several hands pointed at Sango, Souta, and I.

We even pointed at ourselves.

* * *

The mean teacher led us to Mr. Myouga's office.

We had to sit in chairs until he finally looked up from his paperwork.

"Ah, my two new students, and Sango." Mr. Myouga said," What brings you here?"

We all three looked at eachother.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Suspension Boyfriend

Hey Everyone, This Is a New One! Lol R&R

* * *

"Uhh...You see, Mr. Myouga, when a group and another group...umm..clash things go from bad to worse and...Take it away Sango!" I said.

Sango sat up in her seat quickly.

"Wha? Wy me? You were doing...fine..I guess."

"Souta?" Sango and I both pleaded.

Souta nodded and stood up from his chair.

"We beat the shit out of Kikyo and Kagura! Sis threw Kinky-Ho through the window, and well Kagura is still probably having desks pulled off her." Souta anounced smiling.

looked at us.

Surprise was all over his face.

"3 week suspention." He said calmly dismissing us.

We looked at eachether and walked out of the office.

"Wow." I said. "That was...Odd?"

"You're tellin me!" Sango almost yelled.

"Three weeks of video games!" Souta shouted.

He threw his fist in the air.

We all ran out of the school doors laughing.

When we got outside we stopped laughing and running.

Kinky-Ho and Kagura were on stretchers being lifted into the backs of ambulances.

I waved at Kikyo and laughed.

When the ambulances were gone, the three of us went to my house.

Souta used his 'Flying' power to lift us up the steps.

"Wow, you guys are fat!" He yelled.

Sango and I were twitching a little and turned to him.

He quickly ran in the shrine and to his room.

Sango and I laughed when we saw him open his curtains to look at us.

I made the I'm watching you sign and he quickly closed the curtains.

We walked inside.

* * *

Sango left because it was getting about time for her to pick Kohaku up from school.

I made some Ramen and took my bowl upstairs.

I set it down on my desk and checked my myspace.

I had a lot of new friend requests, photo comments, and messages. (Her Picture is her waving just google Kagome.)

_Kagome Higurashi you have:13:new friend requests._

_InuYasha Takahashi_

Accept

_Sango Taijiya_

Accept

_Miroku Houshi_

Accept

_Kikyo Mira_

Deny

_Kaede Mira_

Accept

_Kanna Toma_

Deny

_Kagura Toma_

Deny

_Kouga Wolff_

Accept

_Sesshomaru Takahashi_

Accept

_Kohaku Taijiya_

Accept

_Ayame Taki_

Accept

_Rin Maya_

Accept

_Hojo Luna_

Accept

_Kagome you have 3 new messages._

The first was from Kikyo.

I opened it.

_Kagome,_

_You better watch yourself. When I get out of this fucking hospital ima get you! You should just bow down before me because you know im a better priestess and im stronger! Hahaha! I will get revenge._

_Kikyo._

I rolled my eyes and replied.

_Kinky-Ho. You are the weakest, most pathetic, living being I have ever seen! Thats why I kicked your ass! So you should actually watch your self, it might come in handy._

The second message was from InuYasha.

I read it.

_Hey Kagome, Thanks for givng Kikyo that beat down. She deserved it. Ima bout to dump her. She is such a poser, loser, slut, skank, you name it. Just wanted to tell you. Text me later, Kk?_

I replied.

_Good, you could do so much better than her! Find someone nicer! Lol. Oh... I will._

I checked the last message.

It was from Hojo.

_Hey Kags! Its Hojo, from Sakura Highschool. I was wondering if you would..go on a date with me this Saturday?_

I ignored that message.

Hojo KNEW I didn't like him.

"What a loser." I mumbled to myself.

Souta popped his head through my door.

"Hey Sis! I'm going to Kohaku's see ya tomorrow."

I waved him off and turned back to my laptop.

I heard a ping sound.

I had a new IM from Sango.

_Sango:The Hiraikotsu User- Hey Kagome, hows it hanging?_

_XxKagomexX-Okay I guess, Souta is coming over tosaty with Kohaku ya know._

_Sango:The Hiraikotsu User-I know... :( This sucks. I have to go Im taking the boys to the movies bye..._

_Sango:The Hiraikotsu User Has logged off._

_PING!_

I had another IM from Inu this time.

I opened it and gasped.

_InuDog- Youre right I need someone better. Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?_

_XxKagomexX-...yes..(:_

_InuDog-Good. See you tomorrow Kk? Nightt._

_InuDog has logged off._

_XxKagomexX Has logged off._

I closed my laptop.

I ate my ramen while smiling.

I was dating the hottest guy ever!

"Eeeep!" I yelled happily.

I finished my ramen and put the bowl in the sink.

I got my keys and purse.

I got in my car.

I texted Ayame.

She said I could stay over at her house.

About ten minutes later I pulled into a small houses driveway.

I got out of my car and rang the doorbell.

A kid that looked about four answered the door.

"Hi, is Ayame here?" I asked the child.

She nodded.

"My name is Kina, Im this many!" She yelled happily holding up three fingers.

"Awww, how cute!" I squeeled picking up the little girl. "Where is Ayame's room?"

She pointed to a door.

I opened it and I saw Ayame watching Tv.

"Hi Yame!" Kina yelled.

"What is it Kina?" Ayame asked turning around. "Kags! Hey you made it. I see you found Kina."

"Yepp." Kina had her head burried in my neck.

"She likes you!"

I nodded smiling.

Kina looked up at me, her emerald eyes shining.

"Your name is Gome, right?"

I laughed, "Yepp, it sure is."

I tickled her.

Kina laughed loudly.

Ayame, Kina, and I sat on her bed.

Kina was sitting on my lap asleep.

"So Kagome whats up?"

"I have some great news!"

"What?" Ayame asked leaning closer to me.

"InuYasha and I are dating now!"

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"

Kin rubbed her eyes andlooked at us.

"Shhh!"

Kina put her finger to her lips before snuggling back up to me.

Ayame and I looked at eachother then laughed, waking Kina up again.

* * *

**Yay, R&R**


	12. My daughter, Kina

Hey(:Here's a New Chapterr! Lol

The Next Day: Friday Morning

Ayame and I decided on me staying the night at her house all week.

It was only the second day.

I texted Souta once I got up.

_Kagome: Souta Ima be at Ayames til Next Friday, Ight? You stay somewhere till then Idc where juss do it._

_Souta:Sweet, ok sis love you bye. Take care_

_Kagome: Love you too, I will._

I got dressed.

I wore a oink plaid dress, with a ribbon on the front.

I put on my black suede boots, and some black star earrings.

Ayame woke up after I was done getting ready.

I picked up my checkered bag and woke Kina up.

Ayame put her hair in pigtails.

She put on a tight green shirt with black skulls on it.

She wore regular skinnies and green converse.

Ayame picked up her Neon green backpack.

I looked over at Kina.

She was wearing a black and white striped shirt,

a pure black skirt that went down to her knees,

black converse, and she had a white bow in her black hair.

"Aww, Kina you look so cute!" Ayame and I squealed.

Kina ran over to me and I picked her up.

"Gome, take me to school now!" Kina yelled.

"Okay."

I walked out of Ayame's house and put Kina in my backseat.

I got in the drivers side while Ayame ran to the passengers.

We got in and Ayame told me where to drop Kina off at.

We pulled up to a crappy looking daycare.

Kina jumped out of the car.

"Bye Gome, bye Yame!" She yelled running to the doors.

* * *

I pulled into SH's parking lot.

Ayame and I got out.

I saw Soutaover by the school steps with Kaede and Kohaku.

I waved to them and he nodded.

* * *

School was over.

InuYasha and I hung out, which made Kinky-Ho mad.

She was fuming when we kissed.

Ayame said she was going to the wolf den for two days.

She asked if I would just stay at her house with Kina for those nights.

I agreed.

Ayame even said I could take Kina to my house if I wanted.

I drove off to Kina's preschool.

She was sitting on the floor, her head buried in her hands.

I ran over to her.

"Kina! What happened?"

She looked up at me with her tear stained face.

"Th-these mean people, they c-came in and s-said they was takin me fwum Yame!"

"What!"

I picked Kinaup and sat her in the drivers seat with me.

She cried in my lap until I got to their house.

I quickly called Ayame.

"Ayame, what the hell? Why are they trying to take Kina from you?"

Ayame was crying.

"The wolf pack...they called me here. They told me if Kinastayed with me she wouldn't survive...I can barely take care of her...then they called child services."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead..,Kagome?"Ayamestarted."I have to go to America with Kouga and the other wolves. They are separating us from Kina...take her in Kagome, raise her as your own..bye."

Ayame hung up.

I tried calling her back but she wouldn't answer.

I took Kina inside and laid her on the couch.

After about two hours of crying with Kina, people put a sign up in the lawn.

**For Sale.**

Then the house phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Child Services, is Kina ready to leave?"

"No she is not leaving!"

"Who am I talking to?"

"Kagome Higurashi. I want to adopt Kina Taki, and raise her like my own."

"I will be there shortly."

The phone line went dead.

I told Kinato pack her things and that she was gonna live with me.

She smiled and nodded.

After an hour of helping Kina pack the doorbell rang.

I answered.

A Tall woman stood there.

"Hello I assume you are Kagome."

"Yes."

"May I see Kina?"

"Of course, KINA!"

Kina ran over to the door and waved.

The tall woman crouched down to Kina's height.

"Hello, Kina, do you want to live with Kagome?"

Kina smiled. "Yeah, Gome is nice and my fwend!"

The woman smiled and handed me some papers.

"Could you fill these out, they will tell me whether or not you can take care of Kina."

I nodded and sat at the dining room tabled.

Kina and the woman sat at the table as well.

I finished filling out the papers and gave them to the woman.

She looked over them.

"So you are 16. You live with your younger brother. No parents. Large house. A lot of money. Good paying job. Very impressive."

The woman smiled.

"Yes, I am very responsible. I would do anything for Souta, and if I get custody of Kina, her too." I pleaded.

"Congratulations." The woman smiled again handing me a piece of paper. "Kina is now your adopted daughter."

The woman stood up and walked out of the house.

I looked at the paper.

It was a confirmation of Kina being my daughter.

Kina smiled and jumped on my lap.

I hugged her.

I walked over to her room and picked up her two suitcases and backpack.

We put them in my trunk.

Kina said goodbye to her house before running to my car.

She got in the backseat and I drove off to my house.

I called Souta and told him to get his ass home.

I picked Kina up.

I walked up the steps with her in my arms.

Once we were at the front of the shrine she looked around with big eyes.

"Woah, Gome, this place is HUGE!"

I set her down and we ran to the front door.

She pushed it open.

Kina stepped inside.

Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Where is my room?" She asked looking at me.

I pointed to the stairs.

Kina grabbed my hand and pulled me up them.

We were in the hallway.

I ponted to a door.

Kinaopened it dragging me in with her.

It was empty but big.

"I'll enroll you in a better daycare, get you some furniture, clothes, and toys. Okay?"

She smiled and hugged me.

It was eight pm.

Souta yelled. "SIS?"

"Up here!"

He ran up the stairs but stopped when he saw me holding Kina.

He shot me a questioning look.

"Souta, This is Kina she is my new adopted daughter."

I told Souta the story.

"Oh, so this is my niece?"

I nodded.

Kina had already fallen asleep.

I woke her up.

"Kina, honey, take a bath and I'll get your pajama's."

Kina slowly got up and nodded.

I ran some water and she got in.

I left a small pink towel for her.

She yelled for me.

"What is it?"

"Wash my hair pwease."

I bent down and began to scrub her hair with some 2in1 shampoo and conditioner.

She rinsed off and I handed her the towel.

Kina changed into her Pj's and ran over to me.

I picked her up and got a brush.

I sat on the bed.

Kina got on my lap and I dried her hair.

Once I was done I put her long black hair in a high ponytail.

She got up from my lap.

She looked so cute with her blue flannel pajama's.

I was surprised at what she called me.

"Mommy, can I play computer games?"

I smiled and nodded.

She sat in the chair at my desk her emerald eyes shining.

'Her eyes are just like Ayame's.' I thought to myself.

I picked up my laptop and opened it setting it infront of Kina.

"Yay!" She squealed clapping her hands.

She was playing a barbie game.

"I'll be right back." I said to her opening my door.

Kina nodded, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

I walked over to Souta's room.

He was asleep on his chair with the video game controller in his lap.

I laughed and sved his game while moving the controller to his floor.

I used my Miko powers to lift him up, move his sheets back, set him in bed, put his sheets back over him, turn off the Tv, and turn out the light.

I turned on the night light that was by his door just in case before I closed his door and going back to Kina.

Kina was still sitting in my chair but asleep.

I felt another presence though.

"Who's there?" I said quietly.

Ayame jumped through my window.

"Ayame?" I yelled waking Kina up.

"Yame!" She yelled happily.

"Hey, thanks Kags for taking Kina in. Raise her good, I trust you." Ayame said smiling, then she looked at Kina." Hi Kina, have fun with your new mommy,kay? Be good, I love you, bye."

Ayame and Kina hugged the Ayame and I hugged.

"Good-bye." Ayame said.

She jumped out of the window.

Kina looked at me.

"I'm tired." Kina announced.

I laughed and set her in my bed.

She got under the covers.

"Mommy, can you put in my barbie movie nutcwacker movie?" She asked smiling her dazzling smile.

I nodded and put it in the DVD player before turning out the light and getting in bed with her.

Kina fell asleep about halfway through the move.

I guessed the songs made her sleepy.

After a few minutes passed, I fell asleep as well.

I was smiling as I fell asleep.

Smiling out of happiness.

Happiness of have a new daughter.

* * *

**Well thats all for right now. More InuKag soon I promise I will put in more detail when they go on a date ok?  
R&R  
Thanks(:**


	13. White Water, Movies,and Shopping!

**New One(: Btw Kina doesnt have a tail!**

10:00am

My alarm went off.

I turned it off and got up.

I checked my phone and saw that I had a text.

_InuYasha:Hey babe, bring whoever, but meet me at White Water Bay, Alright?_

_Kagome:Okay. Be there at 1:00_

_InuYasha:Okay._

I took a quick shower and got dressed.

I put on a white bikini, on top a yellow sundress, and yellow flip flops.

I got out my pink beach bag and put sunblock, towels and 50 dollars in the bag.

Souta walked in holding his phone.

"Hey Inu texted me. We all going to WWB?" He asked from my doorway.

"Yupp." I nodded.

Kina was now awake from Souta and I talking.

"Where is we going?" She asked sweetly.

"Swimming. Go put on a swimsuit, Okay?"

Kina looked down at her feet. "I don have one.."

"I'll go get you one come on." I said.

I picked up Kina and yelled to Souta. "I'll be back in a few!"

Kina and I got in my car.

After a few minutes we pulled into an Old Navy.

I picked Kina up and we went inside.

We found a blueish purple sparkling swimsuit.

I found some purple flip flops for her as well.

I paid for them and we went home.

When we were inside Kina ran in my room to change.

Souta was ready and watching tv.

"Thanks for last night." He said to me.

"No problem." I yelled from up the stairs.

I walked in my room and helped Kina put on her swimsuit.

Once she had it on I examined her.

'Awww, Kina is so cute!' I thought smiling.

Kina went to her Bratz suitcase and pulled out a white sundress with pink, red, green, and blue polka dots on it.

She slipped it on and put her new purple flip flops on.

I took her hair down and put it back up into two low pigtails.

I picked Kina up and walked down stairs.

I placed Kina in one of my dining room chairs.

Souta ran and sat down across from her.

"Are you makin lunch?" Souta asked me.

"Yeah, Ham sandwiches and some ramen!" I yelled back to him from in the kitchen.

I walked into the dining room and gave Souta and Kina each a plate with a ham sandwich,a bowl of ramen,a fork on a napkin, and a cup of pepsi.

I sat down with the same things next to Kina.

After we ate I spoke up. "Okay, Kina, I feel Souta and I should get to know you better, so I will ask you a few questions."

Kina nodded.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"When is your birthday?"

"February 14th."

"Valentines Day, Nice, Favorite food?"

"Mashed Potatos."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Color on my Barbie coloring book and play Barbie and watch Barbie."

"You just love Barbie, Huh?"

Kina nodded.

"Well okay then, looks like it's 12:24, so let's go!" I said picking up Kina.

Souta locked the door and we got in my car.

"Kina, can you hold mommy's bag?" I asked handing Kina the bag.

"Yeah" She said taking it.

I got in the driver's seat.

"Souta, sit in the back with Kina."I said to him.

"Ok." He said getting in.

I drove for about 20 minutes til I saw WWB.

I paid five dollars and parked.

Souta picked up Kina and handed me the bag.

We went up to the front gate and bought three tickets.

When we were inside White water I called InuYasha.

_Hello?_

_Hey Inu, where are you?_

_Over by the Big Kahuna. Come meet me Bye._

I hung up and we bought a locker.

We put our clothes in the locker.

I put sunscreen on Kina and myself.

Souta put some on too.

I picked Kina up and we walked over to the Big Kahuna.

"Wow, A Slide!" Kina said happily bouncing in my arms.

I laughed and saw InuYasha standing there.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked pointing to Kina.

"Oh I just adopted her yesterday, She is Ayame's sister, but Ayame disappeared and Child services said I could adopt her." I explained.

"Oh. That's awesome." He replied smiling.

Kina looked at InuYasha. "I'm this many!" She said holding up three fingers.

He laughed and walked up the steps until we were at the top.

"Are you ready Kina?" I asked her.

She nodded, but still looked scared.

"It's okay, I'll hold your hand and so will Souta."

She smiled.

It was finally our turn.

Souta and InuYasha got on first then I handed Kina to Souta and he set her down.

I got in last and Kina squeezed my hand.

I kissed InuYasha and held his hand too.

The man working the ride puched our tube and we were sliding down.

Once we were out of sight I pulled Kina into my lap and she held onto me.

The ide ended and we got off.

Kina was giggling.

InuYasha picked her up setting her on his shoulders.

Kina held a firm grip on his head.

We walked over to the lazy river.

Kima couldn't touch the bottom so I held her and taught her how to swim.

She was swimming on her own but I was right behind her.

I was tired of swimming in the lazy river so I grabbed Kina and got out.

Inu and Souta got out after us.

Souta took Kina with him to get some food and drinks.

InuYasha and I sat in the pool chairs.

"Hey, baby you wanna make out?" InuYasha asked wiggling his eyebrow.

I laughed. "Oh Yeah, Doggy! Haha!"

He got out of his chair and pulled me up.

We kissed for a while.

"Did I ever tell you that your scent is the most amazing smell!" He asked.

"No, but thank you." I said kissing InuYasha again.

"How about we go to the movies after this?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, but after that I have to take Kina shopping. I promised her."

"Okay."

We pulled away because Souta and Kina were back with four plates of curly fries and four cups of coke.

Souta and Kina set them out on a table.

We all sat down and ate.

Once we were done Kina and Souta both said they wanted to ride the Mega Wedgie.

"Okay, Let's get on the Mega Wedgie." I told them all picking up Kina.

On our way to the Mega Wedgie InuYasha and Souta said they had to go to the bathroom.

Kina and I were waiting for Them in some chairs by the Mega Wedgie when Kinky-Ho, kanna, and Kagura Showed up.

Kinky-Ho stopped infront of us.

"Hey slut, does Inu-Baby know you got a piece of shit kid?"

"Don't you dare talk like that in front of my daughter!" I yelled.

We were about to fight when InuYasha and Souta walked over to us.

"Kikyo shut your mouth. It's her adopted daughter, yes I know, and oh by the way, LEAVE! he said picking the surprisingly fully healed Kikyo and throwing her in the lazy river.

"Go fetch!" He said to Kanna and Kagura.

They ran off to get their 'leader'.

InuYasha picked up a laughing Kina and we continued to walk towards the Mega Wedgie.

Souta went down first.

Then InuYasha went down.

I let Kina go before me.

I went down last.

I was about to jump down the slide when I saw Kinky-Ho push me.

I screamed, waving my arms and kicking my legs.

InuYasha caught me before I hit the bottom of the slide.

Kina was crying and ran over to me.

"Mommy, are you okay?" She asked sobbing.

I hugged her.

"Yes, Mommy's alright, but Kinky-Ho wont be."

We got all of our stuff out of the locker.

InuYasha called the cops and they came and got Kikyo, kanna, and Kagura.

* * *

InuYasha got in the driver's seat,

Souta in the passenger's,

While Kina and I were sitting in the back.

Inu drove us to my house so that we could change.

He topld us that he walked to WWB.

He took my car to his house and said he would be back in about an hour.

Kina and I went to my room.

I put her in the shower and picked out our outfits.

I dried Kina off and Took a quick shower.

When I got out Kina was sitting on the floor, her towel wrapped around her, watching Sponge Bob.

"Having Fun?" I asked her.

"Tons.."She replied giggling.

I handed Kina the outfit I hap picked out for her.

She changed in the Bathroom and came out.

She was wearing a white shirt that flared at the bottom with a pink ribbon tied around the middle, pink jeans, and pink converse.

I put a white headband in her hair.

She looked so gorgeous.

I went in the bathroom and changed.

I came out in a pink side pocket dress, with pink pumps.

I curled and put a pink bow in my hair.

Kina and I walked down the stairs.

Souta was on the couch watching Scare Tactics.

Kina and I joined him.

After five or so minutes, InuYasha honked and we ran outside.

Kina and Souta sat in the backseat.

InuYasha drove and I sat next to him.

We made it to the movies.

We decided on Splice.

It was scary but Kina and I were unaffected.

The same didn't qualify for Souta and InuYasha though.

They looked jittery.

Kina laughed at them and so did I.

InuYasha walked home.

I dropped Souta off at the house so Kina and I could go shopping.

* * *

Kina wanted to go furniture Shopping first.

We bought orange and white bed post and a matress for it.

We got the matching furniture set which was a desk, dresser, night stand , and chair. (A.N Just google Kid Bedroom Its The Uhh One that has a HUA YUNG NIAN poster Ok?)

Kina decided on the bedset she wanted.

It was all yellow with white and orange stripes.

She picked a wall color, it was khaki.

A lamp.

A small flatscreen wall tv.

Some decorations.

Then she found a computer for her desk.

It was being delivered while we continued shopping.

* * *

We went clothes shopping next.

After two hours She had a whole closet full of clothes.

We then headed to Toys'R'Us.

Kina picked out 10 Barbies, 4 Kens, 6 Kid Barbies, and 9 Bratz.

She found a teddy bear and gave it to me to buy.

I bought her every Barbie and Bratz movie I could find.

Then Cd's.

I bout her 2 Barbie cars and a Barbie dream house.

More coloring books and crayons.

We loaded up all the bags in my trunk and went home.

* * *

**Finished With This Chapter(:**

**R&R**


	14. Fun Day, ne?

****

**Hey Its Updated**

By the time I pulled up in my driveway, kina was passed out in the back seat.

I called Souta's cell.

He answered and I told him to come to my car to help me unload the trunk.

He 'Flew' down the steps and to my car.

Souta and I just used our powers to put Kina and the bags inside.

We even 'flew' up the steps.

"I'm proud of you Sis." Souta said to me.

"Huh, why?"

"I Didn't have to use our noisy friend today!" He said faking tears.

"Oh shut up and go upstairs."

He laughed and just sat on the couch.

I groaned and picked Kina up.

I shook her awake.

"Kina, honey go change into your Pj's."

She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

Kinna picked out her Little Mermaid nightgown.

She also got something else out of her bag.

A Bratz movie.

"Here!" She said handing it to me.

"Okay." I said putting the DVD in.

It started playing and I got in bed.

"Turn the light out Kina."

"Okay." She said from the bathroom.

"I had to potty." Kina said while flushing the toilet.

Kina ran to the light switch and flipped it.

I moved over so that Kina could crawl in bed next to me.

Once Kina was in bed she cuddled up to me.

I fell asleep before Kina that night.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock.

I checked the time and date.

_9:00am February 1st 2010 Sunday_

I had school tomorrow.

And February was the month of Kina's Birthday.

I decided to celebrate it at Chuck E. Cheese.

Kina would surely love to have a party there.

I took a shower and put on a sunflower yellow silk dress and some light brown heels.

I curled my hair and clipped a big yellow bow on the side of my head.

I shook Kina awake.

She got in the tub while I picked out an outfit for her.

She got out of the tub and put o her outfit.

She was wearing a yellow shirt with a grey jean vest, some grey pants, and white flats.

I curled her hair and put a yellow headband on her head.

My phone started ringing and Kina answered it.

"Hewow?" She spoke into the phone.

"Ya, she is in da bathroom. Here!" Kina said handing me the phone.

I put the phone to my ear.

_Kagome:Hello?_

_Sango:Hey, you wanna go to Frontier city?_

_Kag:Sure let me change again first!_

_Sango:Be there by 11:00! Bye._

I hung up and put on a blue hollister shirt, some dark blue skinnies, and black converse.

I grabbed my purse and put sunblock inside.

"C'mon Kina! We're gonna go ride some rides!" I said walking down the stairs.

Kina ran after me ans we found Souta sitting in the living room watching more Tv.

"You wanna go to frontier city?" I asked him.

He stood up and turned off the tv.

"Yeah, I'm ready I guess." He said back to me.

It was 10:25.

"Okay then, lets go."

We all piled in my car.

We got to Frontier city at 10:55.

I bought our tickets and we entered.

Sango was inside waiting for us.

"Who's that?" she asked as we walked up to her.

"Oh this is my daughter Kina. I adopted her because she was Ayame's sister but Child services took her away."

"Oh..Well she is cute! My name is Sango."

"Hi I'm Kina! I'm this many!" She said again holding up three fingers.

"Awwwww." Sango cooed. "You think she'll ride the diamondback?"

"Yepp" I said. "Where is Kohaku?"

"Grounded."

"Oh."

Kina ran to the line waving to us.

We caught up to her and we waited in the short line.

We got on.

Sango and Souta were in front while Kina and I were behind them.

The ride went forward.

We all screamed.

Kina gripped my hand.

The ride ended and Kina was bouncing.

"That Was FUN!" She squealed.

"You're tellin me!" Sango yelled.

We rode a few more rides until we bumped into Miroku and InuYasha.

I ran over to him and kissed him.

Sango surprisingly did the same with Miroku.

"When did you two get together?" Sango and I asked eachother.

"Uhh, Well we've been dating for a few days. We know eachother a little and we just felt sparks. We're trying to get to know eachother better though." I spoke first.

InuYasha nodded.

********

* * *

**InuYasha Pov**

**Kagome and Sango were talking about Miroke and I.**

**Miroku was texting someone, and I was just standing there.**

**I saw Kina and Souta in line for the MindBender.**

**Kina waved to me and I smiled.**

**What Kagome had said was true.**

**W barely knew each other but there was just something about her.**

**I was so drawn to her that I dumped Kikyo, whom I had dated for a year, for Kagome.**

**Her scent drove me crazy.**

**I was a half demon but Kagome didn't know that yet.**

**I was kind of scared to tell her.**

**When I told Kikyo she said she wanted me to try and find a way to just be human.**

**I was scared that Kagome would do the same.**

**I saw the MindBender line get shorter.**

**Souta dragged Kina on the ride.**

**"Hey, lookie there, Kina and Souta on the MindBender!" I yelled to Kagome,Sango,and Miroku.**

**Kagome waved to Kina.**

**"Who's Kina?" Miroku asked.**

**Kagome sat down and told us the whole story in great detail.**

**After the story we continued to watch Kina and Souta ride the MindBender.**

**"Hey Yasha, what do you wanna ride next?" Kagome asked me.**

**I smiled.**

**"The Eruption!" I yelled.**

**"YEAH!" Souta yelled running up to us."The Eruption is awesome!"**

**"Which one is it?"Kina asked me.**

**I pointed to the ride with bungee cords that shot up in the air.**

**Kina's eyes widened.**

**"Let's do it!" She yelled running towords the ride.**

**We all laughed following her.**

* * *

KagomePov

We left F. City after about 4 hours later.

I dropped Souta and Kina off at the house.

They were gonna put her room together while I went to dinner with InuYasha.

I drove to his house and parked.

He was waiting outside by his black Ford F150.

"You ready?"He asked me.

I nodded and got in the truck.

He joined me and we went to SteakNShake.

He was wering a red shirt that had black stripes on it and some black basketball shorts.

He was wearing some red Nike's that suited him well.

Once InuYasha was in the car I turned on the radio.

Nothing good was playing so I looked through his CD's.

I was grumbling under my breath because I couldn't find the exact CD I was looking for.

He looked at me and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked him while faking a pissed off attitude.

He laughed again.

"What CD are you looking for?" He asked me.

"Escape The Fate!" I replied.

"He reached over and pulled the CD out.

I snatched it from his hands and put the CD in.

I put on This War Is Ours.

_We have to find a better way_  
_Out of this tragedy_  
_As the battle rages on_  
_Blood stains the ground we're on_  
_My ears they hear only screams_  
_Brave soldiers are dying_  
_One Spartan stands alone _  
_And shouts_  
_This war is ours_  
_This war is ours_

I was singing along with the song

_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames_  
_On the frontlines of war (We have to find a better way)_  
_And I will stand my ground until the end_  
_till we conquer them all (we have to find a better way)_

_Oh Through the fire and the flames_  
_a sea of dead drives men insane_  
_We march the fight into the cold_  
_this is as far as it will go_  
_the battle ends on top of here, _  
_this is where we conquer fear_  
_arm the cannon with a shot_  
_This war is ours, yeah 1 _  
_this war is ours _

InuYasha started doing the screamo parts.

He was actually very good.

_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames_  
_On the frontlines of war _  
_(We have to find a better way)_  
_And I will stand my ground until the end _  
_till we conquer them all _  
_(we have to find a better way)_  
_till we conquer them all_  
_Oh_

_Yes, I will lead you through the smoke and flames_  
_On the frontlines of war_  
_And I will stand my ground _  
_until the end till we conquer them all_  
_We will conquer them all_  
_We will conquer them all_  
_We will conquer them all_  
_Oh_

_This war is ours. Yeah_  
_This war is ours_  
_Yes, I will see you through the smoke and flames_  
_On the front lines of war_  
_And I will stand my ground until the end_  
_till we conquer them all_  
_Oh_  
_So I will fight my battle till I fall_  
_and I conquer them all_  
_till we conquer them all_  
_Oh_

_Go_  
_Yeah_

We pumped our fists in the air with the song.

_This is war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_war_  
_this is war_

Once the song was finished we were just pulling into SteakNShake.

InuYasha parked the car and we both got out.

He grabbed my hand.

I smiled and we walked to the entrance.

We walked inside and the waitress gave us a table.

I took a seat.

"Hey ,babe, I have to go to the restroom. Be right back. Okay?" InuYasha said walking towards the men's room.

"Okay." I said to his retreating form.

I grabbed my menu and looked at the food choices.

Once I found what I wanted to eat I pulled out my cellphone.

I texted Souta to see how he and Kita were.

_Kagome:Yo, Souta! Whats up?_

_Souta:Me & Kita r fine. The room is almost put together. She is unpacking right now._

_Kagome:Kk. Love u guys. C u later!_

_Souta:Love u 2 sis._

I put my phone back into my pocket.

InuYasha walked back over to our table.

He sat down across from me.

"What are you gonna eat?" He asked picking up his menu.

I shrugged my shoulders.

The waitress walked over to us.

"Hello my name is Yuna, and I will be your waitress for the evening." Yuna said.

Yuna was tall.

She had short ,pin straight, blonde hair.

Yuna was looking at InuYasha with dreamy eyes.

I chose to ignore her for the time being.

"Sir, Are you dating anyone because I would just LOVE to go on a date with you right now!" She sad seductively to him.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and pointed to me.

"She is my girlfriend, so would you PLEASE take our order and, Gee I dunno, Go the fuck away?" He said angrily.

I laughed at her loudly.

This dinner was going to be fun.


	15. Back at The House

____

____

__

**Hey Everyone(: Well Here Comes Another Chapter. R&R**

Yuna

looked at me with angry eyes.

"Whatever..." Yuna said to us as she took our orders.

Yuna stalked away and we laughed.

"Wow, what a loser." I said holding my stomach.

"I know!" InuYasha said back to me.

InuYasha and I were laughing so hard that I almost peed in my pants.

We stopped laughing after a while and I spoke.

"InuYasha, why did you decide to break up with Kikyo for me?"

He was silent.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Kagome, there was something about you. The moment I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. I might only be a half demon, but your scent still drives me crazy! I know we haven't been dating for a very long time but I know me and you will last." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"..."

"Kagome?"

I smiled and a tear slid down my cheek.

"That is one of the Best things that I have ever heard in my life." I told him truthfully.

The best thing that I had ever heard was when I was gonna get to keep Souta.

____

____

**Flashback:**

_A 15 year old Kagome was watching the news with her 11 year old brother Souta._

_"Kags, look at what I can do!" Souta said doing a backflip off of the coffee table and landing on his feet._

_I clapped for him and turned my attention back to the news._

_Souta sat next to me on the couch and cuddled up against me._

_Our parents were going to America for a month and the plane had just taken off._

_A few minutes later my phone vibrated._

_It was a text from mom._

_Mrs.H: Kagome and Souta the plane is falling. We are most likely going to die. Your father and I love you both so much. Kagome, you will inherite everything and Raise Souta. Take care. Love, mom._

_Kagome:MOM... DAD! This isnt funny! I love you both and so does Souta but please dont joke around like this!_

_The second I sent that message the news had a 'Plane Crash' story on._

_"Flight 403 to Las Vegas, nevada has crashed. There were no survivors. We are so sorry for all you people watching who had loved ones on that plane." The news anchor woman announced._

_A tear slid down Kagome's cheek._

_"What's wrong Kags?" Souta asked me with his big brown eyes._

_I pulled him into a bear hug._

_"That was the plane Mom and Dad were on." I said to him sadly._

_"..."_

_He pulled away from me._

_"NO! BUT! HOW?" He yelled._

_We were both crying. _

_There was a knock at our door._

_"Hello." I said opening the door and wiping my tears._

_Souta was latched onto my clothes._

_"Ma'am I am with child services. We are here to take him, I believe." She said grabbing Souta's arm and pulling him towards her._

_"NO! Let go of me!" Souta yelled to her._

_"Ahhh!" I screamed as I tried to pull him back to me._

_"Ma'am, Nobody is around to take care of him! Please let me see him!" The woman screamed at me._

_"No! I will take care of him! We will settle this in court!" I said yanking Souta free from the woman and pushing him behind me._

_"Fine, but unless you have a very well paying job, expect the worst." She said stalking off._

_More tears were pouring from my eyes._

_I slammed the door closed._

_Soutagave me a bear hug and tackled me to the ground._

_We fell asleep for a few hours on the floor until the doorbell rang._

_I set Souta on the couch and answered the door._

_It was a man dressed in a suit with a briefcase at his side._

_"Hello miss. I am here to give you these papers with your court date scheduled on it." The man said handing her the papers he pulled from his briefcase._

_I took the papers from him._

_"Thanks." I said with a cold tone._

_"You and your brother need to be at the Kyoto Courthouse by 5:00am tomorrow morning." He told me as he walked over towards his car._

_I nodded and went inside._

_The next day was going to be a pain._

* * *

_Still Flashback:_

_The Next Day._

_4:00am_

_My alarm was going off._

_I sat up in my bed._

_Souta was already on his way to my bathroom to use the toilet I supposed._

_I stretched for a while before walking over to my closet._

_I laid out an outfit I thought would be suitable for court._

_Once Souta was out of the bathroom I shooed him downstairs._

_I took a quick shower and changed into my outfit._

_It was a black and gray colored block dress._

_I slipped into some black stilettos and walked over to my mirror._

_I put my hair in a neat bun._

_I walked slowly down my stairs._

_Souta was waiting for me on the couch._

_"Are you ready?" I asked him softly._

_He nodded and we walked over to the bus stop._

_I didn't have a licence so we had to take a crappy bus to court._

* * *

_After thirty slow minutes we arrived at the court house._

_I stepped off of the big bus holding Souta's hand._

_We both looked up at the giant building._

_Souta gulped and turned to me._

_"Sis," He said to me. _

_"I'm scared, I mean what if I get taken away!" He yelled frantically._

_I bent down and grabbed his shoulders._

_"I would never ever let anyone take you away from me!" I said looking him straight in the eyes._

_He nodded and we proceeded into the courtroom._

_Once there we waited for the judge to call us, The Higurashi family._

_"Higurashi kids! Get Up Here!" The judge bellowed._

_I stood up and walked over to him._

_Souta followed closely behind me._

_"Take a seat over there you two." The judge said pointing to two empty seats._

_I took Souta's hand in mine and we sat in the empty chairs._

_"So you two are the Higurashi kids, huh?" The judge, Judge Taku, said._

_I stood up._

_"Yes Judge Taku."_

_"Well, your papers say that you, Kagome Higurashi, are 15. You lived in a house with you parents and brother, Souta Higurashi, but now your parents are deceased. Is that correct?" Judge Taku said to me._

_"Yes Judge Taku. Our parents are dead, but, I will not give up my younger brother." I said sternly._

_The judge looked me in the eyes._

_"You are only 15, Higurashi, how could you possibly take care of him!" The judge yelled._

_I stepped forward._

_"Because I care! My parents money goes to who? Oh yeah that's right me! We had plenty of money, and that won't change! I have a well paying job too. I will use my moms old car when I turn 16, but until then I am fine with the bus!" I yelled back to him._

_"You have guts kid." The judge said to me._

_"It's not guts. It's the fact that I love my brother more than anything!" I said loudly._

_The Judge looked at me then too Souta._

_"Boy, come here!" The judge said pointing to Souta._

_Souta nodded and slowly made his way over to my side._

_"Boy, do you want to stay with your sister?" Judge Taku asked Souta._

_"Yes sir! My sister is all I have left. I need my sister. Please lemme stay with her!" Souta wailed._

_"Please.."I whispered._

_"Very well, I will let you keep him. But...until you turn 16 some of my assistants keeping an eye on you two!" The judge said to me with a smile._

_I smiled back._

_"Thank you so much." I said as I hugged Souta._

_That was how it happened._

_The worst and best days of my life._

___

* * *

_

"Hello, Earth To Kagome!" InuYasha said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I said slowly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You spaced out a little."

"Oh sorry. I just had some memories."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I guess."

I told InuYasha the story.

He was stunned.

Our food had arrived a few minutes later.

I started eating but InuYasha was silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I can't believe you went through all of that for Souta. You must really love him, huh?"

"Of Course I do!"

InuYasha laughed and pretty soon he started eating.

After we were finished he took me home.

I stepped out of his truck.

He walked over to me.

"Bye babe." He said kissing me.

"Bye." I said over my shoulder.

I ran up the steps of my shrine.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was 12:34am.

"Hmm, the house is quiet, maybe their asleep." I said to myself.

*CRASH*

"OOOOH SOUTA!" I heard Kina yell from upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled running up the stairs.

I threw open Kina's door.

"Hi Kags, how's it goin?" Souta said scratching the back of his head.

"What the fuck happened?" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Uhh, well, you see..." Souta started.

But Kina finished.

"Souta broke my vase!" Kina said sweetly.

I sighed and picked her up.

Souta, go to bed.

Kina you can help mommy put the rest of the bed together tomorrow, Mkay?"

Kina nodded.

"Mommy can I sleep with Souta tonight?" Kina asked me.

"Sure" I said passing her to Souta whom took her to his room.

I walked over to my own room and put on a white tank top and sweats.

I sat at my desk and logged onto my computer.

I got on MySpace and checked my messages.

_1 new IM from Sango Taijiya_

_Sango: Hey Kags. Frontier City Was Super Fun, Huh! __We should hang out againg, like gee I dunno tonite. I can come over to your house rite now if its ok!_

_Kagome"Sure, Come on over, Souta and Kina are in bed so Its ok._

_Sango: Sweet see ya in a bit. Sunset Shrine, right?_

_Kagome:Mhmm._

_Sango has logged off._

I got up and walked out of my room.

I peeked into Souta's room.

His nightlight was on but not his TV.

Kina was crying.

"Shh, Kina it's okay!" Souta said trying to calm her.

"But I'm scared! I want mommy!" Kina wailed.

"But she is probably asleep!" Souta said back.

I flipped on his light switch.

"Nah, I'm still up. Sango is coming over. I dunno if she's bringing Kohaku or not though." I said to him.

"Mommy!" Kina yelled bounding over to me.

"Were you scared sweetie?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well Kags, Ima come and wait with you i guess." Souta said walking towards me.

"Okay." i said back to him.

We walked over to the stairs and walked down as a family.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? R&R Thanx**


	16. Author's Note, My depression

**Hey My Readers. It's Sydnie. I'm sorry to say that I wont be updating as fast as usual, because I am currently getting extremely depressed. You might think it's a funny reason but here goes.**

**My cousin is here from florida and my grandmother is being a total douche master!**

**Like my cousin almost lit her house on fire and My grandmother didnt even yell at her, but I ask to stay the night and She is like Fuck You Sydnie!**

**But other than that shit she has been neglecting me and It hurts because my grandmother raised me and I deserve more respect than that.**

**But, She doesnt know. My grandmother hes just been ignoring me for the past month and im like wtf!**

**But Im getting really depressed cuz we were extremely close, but she is just pushing me away.**

**So now every time she says something to me I tell her to fuck off.**

**Sorry if this bored you):**

**-Sydnie-**


	17. AN: Out For A While:

_**Hey There. Its Sydnie. I Know I Havent Updated In A LOOOONG Time But..**_

_**Ive Been Sick. I Broke my Arm, Which Was Out For TWO Months **_

_**and Then I Got Pnemonia and Ended Up In The ER For A While. **_

_**But I Will Begin Working Soon3**_


	18. AN:Help Me With This Story?

**_Hello There. _**

**_This Is Just Another Authors Note..Sorry(:_**

**_If You have ANY Ideas For The Next Few Chapters..PLEASE_**

**_Tell me! I Will Take Them Into Consideration._**

**_My Mind Is Pretty Blank Right Now...Soo..Yeah!_**

**_Help?_**

**_I Will Definitely Work MORE On The Actual Story Tomorrow, Mkay?_**

**_REVIEW(:_**

**_-Sydnie-_**


	19. YAY!

**Rawr! Yeah Ima Update(:**

* * *

**Rin POV**

It was 9:00pm, February 1st.

I was walking through Wal-mart looking for a B-day present for Kina.

I found out about her from Sango and plus Kagome Emailed me pictures of them.

Kina was ADORABLE!

Her Birthday was on February 20th.

I was looking through the clothes Isle for the time being.

I found a cute red mock-layered dress with a matching striped scarf,

and some classical red snow boots.

I also found her a Bratz Muchiz game, the Yasmin one.

The items all together totaled up to $30.57.

Once I paid, I left and went home.

I already had some heart wrapping paper so I just wrapped up her stuff.

_**RINGRINGRING**_

My cell phone was ringing.

I looked at the Caller ID.

_Sesshy3 _Was on the screen.

I flipped my cell open and pressed the talk button.

_Italic=Rin_

**bold= Sesshy**

_Hello?_

**Hey, Rin.**

_Hi Sesshy. What's up?_

**Nothing much..did you buy a birthday present for Kina yet?**

_I actually just bought her a new outfit and a game, why?_

**Can you put both of our names on it? I'll buy the card an give her a twenty...**

_WAIT! Sesshy, why do want me to put both of our names on it?_

***Sigh* I don't know what to get her! Please Rin..I'll get her the card and give her $20! **

_Fine Sesshy..but..What's in it for me?_

**Um...how about dinner and a Movie tomorrow night?**

_Deal!_

**Well I have to go. InuYasha just got home.**

_Bye Sesshy..Tell Yasha I said HIHI!_

**Ok, bye.**

I hung up my phone and wrote mine and Sesshy's names on the wrapping paper.

"Kina is gonna LOVE this!" I said ecstatically.

'Who knew Kina would earn me a date with my love, Sesshomaru?' I thought smiling.

I walked down the hall of my apartment, which I shared with my mom, Rachel, and stepdad , Don.

They were asleep so I just went to my room and closed the door.

I logged onto my PC.

I got on my MySpace and logged into IM.

*ILOVEDOGZ has logged on*

I checked to see who all was online.

_KaggyBabe_

_SangChan_

_Souta-Trick_

_Monk-e-Business _

_DogBoy_

I started a chat room and had all of them join.

**_ILOVEDOGZ- Hey u guyz._**

**_SangChan- Hola Rin!_**

**_Souta-Trick- Yo!_**

**_DogBoy- Keh.._**

**_KaggyBabe- :D_**

**_Monk-E-Business- hello gorgeous! _**

**_EVRYONE ELSE- STFU Miroku xP_**

**_Monk-E-Business- Hurtful D:_**

**_ILOVEDOGZ- Guess who I have a date w/ 2morrow nite?_**

**_DogBoy- Im out!_**

**_Monk-E-Business- Ew girl stuff.. :P_**

**_*DOGBOY and MONK-E-BUSINESS have left the chat room*_**

**_KaggyBabe-Rude! But neway..WHO!_**

**_SangChan- O.o TELL US!_**

**_ILOVEGOGZ- Sesshy! and waittt..Why r u still on here Souta?_**

**_Souta-Trick- cuz if i leave then Kags will bea the shyt outta me Dx i mean im rite next door to her!_**

**_KaggyBabe- Smart choice young one xD_**

**_SangChan- Well im happy for you Rin! Hey Kags, where's Kina?_**

**_KaggyBabe- She's in here watching Bratz...I bought her the whole 1st season(: BTW Where are u?_**

**_SangChan- Well Kohaku is taking a quick shower, and when he's done we'll start headin out, ok?_**

**_KaggyBabe- Okk, oh yeah Congrats Rin!_**

**_ILOVEDOGZ- Thx u guyz. I bought Kina a Bday present today. She is gna LOVE it!_**

**_KaggyBabe-AWESOME! Her B-day party is gonna be on Saturday, the 21st, okay?_**

**_SangChan and ILOVEDOGZ- Ight!_**

**_SangChan- Well im heading over Kags C U SOON!_**

**_ILOVEDOGZ- Night(:_**

**_KaggyBabe-Bye_**

We all logged off.

* * *

**KAGPOV**

I was using my MacBook and was laying next to Kina.

She was almost asleep.

We were downstairs but Sango was taking to long so we just stayed in our rooms.

In the Bratz show something funny must have happened because Kina was cracking up.

I smiled at her cute face.

"Mommy dat was funny!" Kina squealed.

"I know hun." I said kissing the top of her head.

_*Beep*_

I was getting a text.

I closed my macBook and set it on the nightstand.

I pressed a button on my BlackBerry phone.

_Sango- Hey im here. should i just come in?_

_Kags-Yeah, im in my room and Souta's in his._

_Sango-Ight._

I heard my front door open.

Their were footsteps coming up the stairs.

I heard Souta's door open.

A few seconds later Sango stepped into my room.

"Hi Kags, Hey Kina!" Sango said.

Kina waved and then averted her attention back to her Bratz show.

"Hi Sango. How was the ride here?"

"I got lost... then I realized your house is the one that says SUNSET SHRINE in big letters on the stairs.."

"Haha! Wow... Did you have fun walking up the stairs?"

Sango gave me the look of death.

"NO! I tripped and fell like 3 times! You had to move into the house with 2,000 stairs?"

"Well, it ain't a problem for me and Souta...You know why?"

"Yeah..I know! You can 'FLY'...Rub it in why dontcha!"

We laughed and Sango sat next to me on the bed.

"Sooo, she like Bratz, ne?" Sango asked.

Kina nodded and gave us a HUGE grin.

"Bratz is my favorite show...and toy!" Kina said to us.

Sango nodded.

"Now I know what you want for your birthday!"

Kina clapped her hands together.

"YAY! More BRATZ!"

"Awwwww! She's so cute Kags! You are so lucky to have a cute girl like Kina!"

"I know I am.." I replied smiling.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Give me ideas and I will most likely use them(:**

**-Sydnie(:-**


	20. DISCONTINUED

**Hey guys.. Sydnie here letting you all know this story is discontinued. I am currently rewriting it to make it even better. The first chapter has been posted.**

**Sorry guys D: **

**I just am NOT pleased with this story. **

**Please read the other one and leave me your ideas . Thanks soooo much !**

**-Sydnie**


End file.
